


Ring

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Leverage
Genre: Conflicted Feelings About Relationships, F/M, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt at comment-fic: Sophie/Eliot, he notices the ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring

He kisses up her arm, slow but hungry, tasting her skin, kissing her fingers, then at the hints of perfume at her wrists and then the purer scent of her arms and shoulders, a long glass of smooth taut beauty.

It is always her right hand, her right arm that he kisses.

He knows that Nate has given his okay, he knows they're doing nothing wrong; but if he notices the ring then he'll stop, against his own will he'll stop, and the last thing he ever wants to do is stop kissing Sophie's body.


End file.
